The Temptation
by iStarray
Summary: Basically there's a picture of Jensen Ackles and he's laying on the ground shirtless and his muscles are delicious so of course I had to write Destiel PWP. Oops?


Oh.

_Oh._

Castiel had never noticed _this_ before.

He had popped into Bobby's yard, hoping to speak to Dean about a potential weapon of Heaven. What he saw was… for lack of better words, scandalous.

Dean was shirtless, bent over the engine of his beloved impala. There was sweat glinting on his back, catching and reflecting the sun, pooling slightly in the dips and indentations. He reached forward to grab something, and his _shoulders_. The muscles rippled, exposing the ample strength. Castiel's eyes traced down Dean's spine, following a bead of sweat. They glanced to the dimples on his lower back, his breath catching slightly before he watched the drop of liquid fall down between the two round cheeks. Cas struggled not to choke or whimper, noticing how Dean's pants were hanging low, his boxer briefs barely showing, his ass gloriously only half exposed. It was perfectly shaped, the work of what could only be Castiel's Father. He imagined Dean's bottom completely exposed, and at that thought he let out a tiny groan.

"Cas?" Dean had turned around, confused, his brow furrowed slightly. Castiel jumped, his cheeks reddening because of being caught staring. "Uh, are you okay, man?"

Castiel squeaked and brought his eyes down to his friend's chest. His pectorals were pronounced, his dusty-colored nipples a small contrast to the skin darkened by hours in the sun. And his _abs_… Castiel choked.

"Cas, dude, you're worrying me. What's…" Dean trailed off when he noticed the slight tent in Castiel's black trousers. The angel followed Dean's line of sight and gasped when he saw the bulge. "Uhm…"

Castiel looked up with every intention of leaving. He did. But when he stared straight into Dean's eyes and saw the lust-blown pupils, his willpower left. He launched himself towards Dean, grabbing his (huge) shoulders and _smashing_ their mouths together.

Dean nearly coughed, thought about throwing Cas off of him, and sighed, knowing that even with all of the muscles the hunter had built up over the years, Cas was still stronger. He relaxed his body and leaned into the touch, giving in.

Castiel groaned at Dean's submission. There was a rush of air and they were in a bedroom somewhere in Bobby's house, Cas wasn't really sure which. All he knew is that there was a bed, and Dean was now laying on it, staring up at Cas with those stupid green eyes. He climbed on top of Dean, straddling him with his forearms on either side of Dean's head. They kissed again, Cas's tongue rubbing the inside of Dean's teeth. Dean reached up to slide Cas's trenchcoat off his shoulders, but to his amazement, it wasn't there. All of Castiel's clothing was gone. A quick glance downward confirmed that Dean's were too. His eyebrows raised.

"Impatient, huh?"

"Dean Winchester, you do _not_ know when to stop talking." With that, Castiel flipped Dean onto his stomach and forced three fingers into his mouth. Dean moaned and sucked on them vigorously. Castiel inhaled deeply through his nose, trying not to come at Dean's mouth on his _fingers_, and trailed his tongue down Dean's spine. He removed his fingers and trailed them down Dean's flank, cooling the burning skin. When Cas got to his ass, he grinned devilishly. His tongue pushed between the two globes and into Dean's entrance, his hands pulling the cheeks apart.

"CAS! CascascascascascascasCAS!" The angel's name was the only thing Dean could get out of his mouth, his mind completely blank with pleasure. Cas smirked and pushed his tongue in and out, fucking Dean with his mouth. A finger entered too, and Dean was gone. White spurts shot between Dean's torso and the sheets, his head thrown back in ecstasy. When he came back to himself, there were three fingers inside of him, searching and curling.

"Holy FUCK!" Dean was screaming, his overstimulated nerves impossibly hardening him once more. His back was arched and his ass beautifully on display, sticking high up into the air. Castiel used his free hand to spit into and slick up his cock. He removed his fingers and pushed into Dean slightly, hovering barely inside. "Cas, fuck, if you don't move right this seco-OH MY FUCK OH FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Cas thrusted in, completely sheathing himself in Dean's hot, tight channel. He let out a gravelly groan and began fucking Dean harshly. Cas's balls were slapping Dean's ass, making the sound echo throughout the room. Dean moaned after barely three minutes, his muscles clenching as he came. The tightness was too much for Cas, and he soon followed. They collapsed on the bed, Cas pressing Dean into the mattress, but both of them too worn out to care. When the heat and stickiness became too much for them, Cas rolled off and they laid side by side, staring at the ceiling.

"Cas?" The man in question let out a grunt. "Why did you molest me?"

Cas turned his head to look at Dean straight in the eyes, his expression deadly serious.

"Your gluteal muscles were visually appealing."


End file.
